


First Impressions

by synnovx



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Budding Love, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synnovx/pseuds/synnovx
Summary: He's traveled far just to get his hands on this book.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Random one-shot/headcanon I put together a few years back covering how Seifer and Rinoa actually met.

To be a Knight, it wasn’t something one just claimed and then it was so.

You had to be born into it. Family lineage and blood tied so significantly into what made a person a Knight. It said so in the stories. The old books that were so few and far in modern society and Seifer Almasy had managed to hunt down the one copy of The Sorceress Knight that hadn’t been damaged or ruined. No, this one, in particular, located inside a quaint little bookstore in Timber – and it was his.

Seifer spent a year’s Garden allowance to buy it and was happy to pay it all in full. This book wasn’t just some abridged copy like the one in the Balamb Garden Library; no, this… was the real deal, one of the last of its kind.

He paid the bookshop store owner, plus interest for holding the copy long enough for Spring vacation to come around and Seifer could come and claim it. The condition was well enough. Some minor upkeep would bring him comfort in knowing it would be safe with him.

The young cadet clutched the book to his chest, holding on for dear life. As he turned to walk out, he crossed paths with a girl in blue. She was the most beautiful girl Seifer had ever laid eyes on, nearly making him stop in his tracks but… no. The book. He got what he traveled all the way there for and besides – there were plenty of girls in Balamb so… Seifer moving forward.

It didn’t stop him from slowing his pace, though. Especially when she spoke. Her voice was like a songbird, melodic and light. It sent sparks of electricity running down his back, and Seifer caught himself feeling the tug a boyish smile.

He hesitated as his hand hovered over the door handle, his heart skipped when he realized she was speaking to him.

“Um… Excuse me!”

Seifer turned around. A scarless youth, just barely seventeen. His hands held tight to the book in his hands; she was looking right at it. No way. No. He’s come too far. Traveled all the way from Balamb for a ‘stupid book,’ as Raijin put it…

“You bought the book?”

“Mmn.” Seifer looked down, curious why it was her business. His eyes met her enticing brown, curious. She smiled, and it was so… beautiful. Sweet, soft. Seifer could smell the scent of her perfume from this distance. He felt those same sparks again as she moved closer.

“It… belonged to my mother.” She reached out, running her hands along the back of the book. “…Can I? It’ll just be a sec. I promise.” She lifted a finger, swearing an oath.

She seemed harmless enough. Besides, if she were really going to run off with the book, he’d just catch her. Seifer loosened his grip, allowing her to say goodbye to the sentimental manuscript.

He watched with curiosity as she opened the cover and revealed a written note on the inside, so delicately written with great care. “Hm? See? _‘To my darling Rinoa, may you immerse yourself in written word, remember to get out there and see the world, also. Fall in love. Let the wind blow free in your hair and become what you are destined to be. With everlasting love, Julia.’”_

“Rinoa.” Seifer mimed, looking to her as her hands softly grazed over the inside cover. “Pretty name…” Fingertips just barely brushed against his before she pulled away, looking up with a tearful smile.

“They called me today saying you would be coming to pick up the book. I was hoping I wasn’t too late.”

Seifer gently pulled the book back into his chest. “I’m not selling it back to you if that’s–”

“No! No, I needed the money! Thanks to you, I’ll be fine…” Rinoa had a smile that was genuine. “I just… wanted to see who bought the book, you know? Make sure it was cared for…”

Seifer nodded, “It’s going back home with me to Balamb. I’m going to be SeeD but…” He glanced down at the book, long fingers brushing the cover. “I want to be a lot more than that...” There's an ambitious smile that grows across his lips. “No, I’m _going_ to be a lot more than that.”


End file.
